La bouteille
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Jonty] Jasper sait bien de quoi ça a l'air, lui et cette bouteille avec écrit Monty dessus, il est dingue. Oui mais dingue de Monty, sauf qu'il ne sait pas comment lui dire.


**Titre :** La bouteille

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty (et sous entendu de Murphamy)

 **Prompt :** Je peux te rouler une pelle ?

* * *

Comment Jasper avait trouvé cette bouteille ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment. Pourquoi il l'avait gardé était un plus grand mystère encore. Mais l'utilité qu'il lui avait trouvé… C'était tellement bizarre, que même lui se trouvait complètement fou. Seulement voilà, il n'avait rien d'autre. S'il avait trouvé une peluche, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, ça aurait été mieux, mais il n'avait que cette vieille bouteille et…

Jasper ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais dans un état de manque profond, il avait écrit « Monty » sur la bouteille et l'avait câliné comme s'il s'était agi de son meilleur ami. Il savait à quoi ça ressemblait vu de l'extérieur, et il aurait été complètement d'accord pour dire qu'il lui manquait une case, mais des fois… Sérieusement des fois il aurait aimé pouvoir serrer Monty dans ses bras. Pas que comme un ami. Comme… Autre chose. Plus. Il n'osait pas lui en parler, il n'arrivait pas à mettre sur pause leur amitié pour quelque chose qui risquait de tout foutre en l'air.

Alors à la place, Jasper câlinait une misérable bouteille du nom de Monty.

Sachant que sa réputation de garçon sain d'esprit était en jeu, Jasper faisait très attention de bien cacher la bouteille afin que personne ne tombe dessus – ce qui était un challenge dans un camp où presque cent ados vivaient les uns sur les autres. Il devait aussi attendre d'avoir un moment d'intimité pour sortir la bouteille et imaginer qu'il faisait des câlins à Monty.

Mais des fois l'envie se faisait trop forte, le besoin trop pressant. Monty lui avait sourit d'une façon trop adorable, et Jasper avait dû s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes pour se retenir de l'attraper et le serrer de force contre lui, le serrer à l'en étouffer pour toujours le garder contre lui, jamais le lâcher. Il avait dû prendre sur lui au point d'être coupé d'oxygène et avait rendu son sourire à Monty au lieu de pleurer de manque.

Puis il avait couru, prit la bouteille et avec imprudence l'avait serré contre lui. Fort.

\- Oh je t'aime chère bouteille !

Il s'amusait tout seul de sa bêtise, mais il ajouta plus sérieusement, les yeux fermés imaginant le corps de son meilleur ami contre le sien :

\- Je t'aime Monty.

Et alors, chose horrible, il entendit quelqu'un tousser. Jasper ouvrit les yeux, au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, ça y est il était foutu. Tout le monde allait l'enterrer sous un million de blagues vaseuses et Monty allait le regarder bizarrement et…

\- Jasper… Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette bouteille ? Demanda Wells.

\- Rien…

Répondit Jasper en la cachant derrière son dos. Wells le regardait un peu bizarrement, mais c'était Wells. Mieux valait lui que Murphy.

Wells était peut-être le fils du chancelier Jaha, mais il avait l'air assez sympa.

\- Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien vu.

\- Merci Wells…

Jasper se tourna et se dit qu'il devrait planquer la bouteille dans un autre endroit maintenant.

\- Tu peux la laisser là, ajouta Wells, je ne dirai rien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. J'imagine qu'on a tous nos moyens plus ou moins tordus pour essayer de chasser les mauvais moments, ou pour se sentir mieux, ou pour combler le manque.

Jasper ne s'attendait pas à ce que Wells soit aussi compréhensif. Il paraissait très différent du chancelier.

\- J'imagine… Dit-il.

Puis il cacha la bouteille à l'endroit habituel, décidant de faire confiance à Wells, il avait l'air sincère. Jasper commença à s'éloigner :

\- Bon ben salut.

Mais Wells le retint en posant brièvement sa main sur son bras :

\- Jasper.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu devrais le dire à Monty, ce serait plus simple, non ?

Jasper resta silencieux, et s'éloigna.

Evidemment, les mots de Wells restèrent encrés dans la tête de Jasper. Et un jour où ce fut encore trop dur, à regarder Monty, à l'aimer sans le toucher, à avoir envie de lui demander s'il pouvait lui rouler une pelle sans le faire, Jasper attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami :

\- Viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Monty le suivit curieux de voir où Jasper l'emmenait. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la bouteille, ne comprenant pas.

\- Tu voulais me montrer une vieille bouteille ?

\- Non… Enfin oui…

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Jasper tourna la bouteille pour lui montrer ce qui était écrit dessus.

\- C'est mon prénom ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas Jasper, qu'est ce que c'est que cette bouteille ?

Jasper soupira et puis finit par dire :

\- Cette bouteille c'est comme si c'était toi !

Et il la serra fort dans ses bras. Les sourcils de Monty se levèrent, trahissant sa surprise, puis doucement un rire vint lui gratter la gorge, le faisant afficher un sourire, pour finir Monty explosa franchement de rire. Il rit. Rit. Rit. Tellement qu'il finit par se rouler par terre en se tenant le ventre, dans une crise de fou rire incontrôlable. Il pleurait de rire et s'étouffait avec son rire tellement il riait. Jasper le regardait faire, et finit par se laisser emporter par le rire de Monty, il se plia en deux pour rire avec lui et bientôt se retrouva par terre dans la même crise que son meilleur ami. Ils avaient du mal à respirer et quand ils s'arrêtaient simplement deux secondes, ils leur suffisaient d'échanger un regard pour recommencer à rire.

Monty s'essuya plusieurs fois les joues tellement les larmes coulaient, des larmes de joie. Jasper se sentait soulagé, de rire comme ça, d'entendre Monty rire comme ça.

Puis le calme revint, doucement. Entrecoupé encore de quelques gloussements, de plus en plus rare. Monty et Jasper reprirent leur respiration.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire, fit Monty.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu es complètement cinglé, tu le sais Jasper ?

Jasper eut soudainement peur, il arrêta de regarder Monty. Mais il répondit :

\- Ouais je suis au courant... Je sais que c'est très bizarre mais je sais pas j'ai eu cette idée et enfin je suis fou et…

Il ne put pas donner plus d'explications, Monty venait de se mettre au dessus de lui pour le regarder. Jasper avala sa salive de travers et se mit à tousser et Monty se sentir rire à nouveau mais ne bougea pas. Quand Jasper fut calmé, Monty lui sourit :

\- Merci pour cette crise de fou rire, c'est pour ça que je t'aime aussi.

Et il l'embrassa sans autre explication. Ils s'étouffèrent d'une manière vraiment très agréable, bouche contre bouche.

xxx

Murphy avait assisté à la scène, en la comprenant plus ou moins. Il avait eut envie d'aller les emmerder, mais finalement il ne l'avait pas fait. Un moment de bonté, il se vengerait plus tard en frappant quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas bossé convenablement et tout irait bien. Quand Jasper et Monty s'en allèrent enfin, main dans la main, plus niaiseux que le plus niais des couples, Murphy avança l'air de rien. Il fit rouler la bouteille sous son pied :

\- Minable.

Il se pencha, ramassa la bouteille, regarda autour de lui. Alors avec un sourire en coin, il sortit un feutre de sa poche et barra le nom Monty.

Puis il hésita un instant, vérifia une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Personne.

Il n'était pas aussi stupide que Jasper, Murphy ne se ferait pas chopper.

Il écrivit Bellamy.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit truc comme ça, une idée stupide qui m'est venu à cause d'un gif (un tsuki qui caline une bouteille justement), et donc et bien voilà ça a donné ce machin… (je n'ai vu que 10 épisodes, please pas de spoil en commentaire).


End file.
